


The look in your eyes.

by Pryde



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Mockingjay, mildly nsfw for mentions of torturing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde/pseuds/Pryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick remembered, the Capitol hits you where it hurts the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The look in your eyes.

This was war. This was definitely war, there was no other way to describe it. It was personal, it was deathly. The rebels were risking everything possibly burning down but the Capitol was coming with them, that’s for sure Bringing the victors held prisoners in the Capitol back to Thirteen meant one battle won for the Rebels yet there was little to celebrate. 

Finnick looked at Katniss over his shoulder and for a split of a second, their eyes communicated unspoken. Their beloved ones had been tortured and brain washed, he could hardly imagine what had they done to Johanna and Peeta and most importantly, to Annie. Although he hoped they would found out she knew nothing at all and would let go of her. 

The woman was seating in a corner, on the floor, her long brown hair brushing her thighs as her sight was fixed somewhere in the horizon, maybe one of the grey metallic walls of the room. Her expression was mind absent no matter how long Finnick stayed in the same room, she didn’t seem to come back to reality as she used to it in his presence.

Finnick didn’t lose his faith and tried to convince himself she hadn’t been hijacked to hate him but she was still in shock. At least, unlike Peeta Annie didn’t show herself any aggressive towards Finnick, not even when he sat next to her on the cold ground and gently placed a hand on her forearm, stroking her skin there.

"Annie," He called her, soft longing voice. Desperate even. But there was no answer, neither verbally or physically. The girl simply stood still without even bothering to look at him. "Please, talk to me." Finnick continued, hoping she would eventually talk to him again. But it was then when the girl looked at him and her expression…Oh, Finnick looked at her in horror. It wasn’t hatre what was in her face, not hatre or anger or desire to kill him. There was nothing, as if she have no idea who he was and what they meant to each other. And Finnick remembered, the Capitol hits you where it hurts the most. Katniss beholds a passion and a fire that makes her aggressive herself, but Peeta had always been so peaceful, having him acting aggressively towards her was exactly what would break her down. It was a torture custom made especially for her, and this was Finnick’s. They didn’t need to make Annie hate him, make her want to kill him, hijacked her memories about him. Instead, they did something so much worse. They did something that would kill Finnick and as he realised, his chest hurt immensely.  
"Why did you all bring me here?" Annie’s sweet voice invaded Finnick’s ears as the fact sank in. What he feared the most had come true and just in case he tried to believe otherwise she reassured it.

“Who are you?” They had took away her memories about him and Annie Cresta no longer remembered Finnick Odair. Tears streamed down his face as he stared in silence.


End file.
